Persona Rebirth
by RandomHatAttack
Summary: When Kie Wakahisa's father and mother both die, it leaves her and her twin brother orphans. For the first time in nearly ten years, the two meet again as they travel to their new living quarters-Windsor's School for Unique Students.
1. Power In Blood

"_There are a few rules of life very few follow. Let me teach you these so that you may survive longer.  
>One: Never cause your own death.<br>Two: Never go against your instincts.  
>Three: Keep your mind open. Keep your ears open. Keep your mouth shut tight.<br>And four:  
>There is power within blood."<em>

Faded green eyes flew open with a start, trying to find the body that belonged to the voice. Gripping the plastic of the seat she sat, so tightly her fingers turned as white as bone. Her pulse slowed down, realizing the words were not spoken, but dreamed of.

Kie slowly slid back down into her seat, trying to calm her breathing. She had fallen asleep again, and once more she had dreamt her father was speaking with her. Telling her the rules he lived by. She pressed the heel of her hand on her forehead, a weird little habit she had picked up from her dad. _"It helps you think, as well as calm down." _

She peeked around the train car, seeing nothing more than a sleeping old man a few seats ahead of her and a woman typing away at a laptop, rows behind her. There was complete silence; even the woman's typing was nothing more than a soft, padded sound. The train didn't make a single sound, like Kie thought it would have. No screeching, no whistles and no talking. It was nothing like in the movies, and for that she was glad. She was sick of noise. Sick of talking, sick of listening.

For the past few days, it had been nothing but crying. Not that she had been the one crying .It was her entire town that did the crying. Everyone had said she was so very brave, for not crying. They told her she was so grown up. But they all knew the fact that Kie Wakahisa never cried. Not when she fell out of the tree, breaking her finger. Not when she failed a test, or when she lost an important match. She didn't cry when her mother and brother left. It made sense that this solid girl would never shed a tear at the death of her father.

Yes, she mourned him. She missed him more than anyone could understand. She screamed so loudly when she came from school to find her father in his chair, his heart no longer beating. She shook so badly when the paramedics came, and she whimpered when her dearest friend held her. But not a single tear fell from her eye.

That had been a week ago. A whole week, seven full days knowing she no longer had a father. She had been given a place to stay at Ren's house, until they got in contact with her mother. She was to go and live with her mother now, the only living family she and her brother had. That was the plan, that is until they found out her mother, like her father, was dead.

From the reports, her father died due to a heart attack. He was always so healthy. She had heard that her mother had died in a similar case, only her death was caused by a brain hemorrhage. Once more, she didn't cry. She was upset they wouldn't let her talk with her brother, her last family. She even punched a police officer when he tried to pull her away from the phone. That was probably the reason she wasn't allowed anywhere near the phone afterwards.

Leaning her head against the window, she watched the world go by. She knew they were going fast, but it seemed slow. The landscape never seemed to change, like she was watching a video on repeat. Trees and fields flew by, almost in the same pattern. She wasn't quite sure where she was at, or even where she was going was located. She didn't care either. It wasn't like she had anything to go back to, or anywhere important. The only person left in this world that truly cared about her was going to the same place as her. So what was the point of knowing where she was at if she had nowhere else to go?

Lights appeared slowly. The train station, a little tiny place by a road that seemed to grow from the ground itself. It was kind of a silly place to put a train station, out in the middle of nowhere. But it was where she was to get off. She could see a small black car waiting by the side of it, the only one for miles. As they got closer, she could even see a person waiting by it. It was a somber looking man, with a driver's cap on. She couldn't help but smile a little. She had a chauffeur.

The train pulled to a stop. She knew it was only made because of her. Otherwise, this machine would have sped right by it. She pulled her bags out from under her seat, swinging the red backpack over her shoulder. The backpack held her important things –her money, pictures, books and a little stuffed monkey- while her suitcase held her clothes, and essentials. She hurried to the door, keeping her head low. The other two passengers did not even look up.

She paused for a moment in front of the door. If she didn't get off, would the engineer just keep going? Getting off would be like admitting this was all real, that her life was suddenly broken. But not getting off would be giving up, something her father did not think kindly of. Taking a small, scared breath, she stepped off the train and onto the platform. The man, who was by the car, seemed to suddenly pop up beside her.  
>"May I take your bags, Miss Wakahisa?" He asked politely, tipping his hat.<br>"I-if you want," she started. She had never had anyone ask her if she wanted help. She held up her suitcase to the man, as if he was going to snatch it from her.

He gently took it from her, "I presume you want to carry your knapsack." When she nodded, he smiled. He walked to the car, and in less than a minute, had opened the trunk and set the bag inside. He started for the passenger seat door, but before he could grab the handle, the door flew open.

The world seemed to freeze in that moment, when the boy exited the car. It was like being caught in freeze frame, where every second was an hour. At first, all Kie could notice was his finger was bandaged. Slowly, her eyes came to meet his. Pale green, so much like her own. The dark, chocolate brown colored hair that matched her own; the only difference between the two was length and style. It was so strange, standing only a few feet from him. They were the same height, the same body type. They even had the same skin tone.

The corners of his mouth lifted as if he couldn't stop himself. "Kie," He whispered, taking a step forward and filling the gap between them. He lifted his arms, pulling her to him. "Kie, Kie, Kie. God, I've missed you."  
>She put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "Ayaki," she mumbled into his shoulder. How long ago had it been since they last hugged? Ten, eleven years. Yet she could remember it, the feeling of safety of when her brother was around. How strong he felt and how caring he was. She could feel it now, that protecting feeling. The link that had shared as little children was still there, as strong as ever.<p>

She could the tears pushing against her eye lids, trying to fight free. She never cried, but that didn't mean she hadn't wanted to. She had always fought against the tears, never letting them fall.  
>"C'mon, Kie," She heard her brother say. "You don't have to be strong now. Don't let me do this alone.<br>She started to shake her head, only to stop when she felt drops of wetness drop on her shoulder. She started shaking. Years of fighting it, years of being so brave. It all came crashing down. She started to sob, so loud compared to Ayaki's silent tears.

Her world was broken. The life she had lived was shattered. But now, she had someone to stand though the pain with. She wouldn't have to do this alone.

"_There is power in blood." _


	2. Living Life

"_Life is simple. Living it is the hard part."_

The sun was starting to come up, a ball of pure gold that seemed to be pulling itself from the ground beneath it. Kie had left her small home town in the morning before, which meant she had now been traveling for a full day. The longest she had ever traveled without her father with her, the longest she'd been away from home. She doubted she would ever go back to her town now. There was nothing left for her. Her and her father had lived in a small house that was really owned by another family. It was originally a pool house, but since the pool had never been built, the family rented out the building to the single father.

From the corner of her eye, she could see that Ayaki was still sleeping against her shoulder, an overgrown baby. After the first few seconds of being reunited, the two had been pushed into the car by the driver, who had said they needed to hurry if they wanted to make it before the day began. As soon as they had slid their seatbelts on, Ayaki had chattered away carelessly.

From what he had told her, they're mother and he had moved to a city called Iwatodai. "A whole bunch of stuff, with nothing to do", he had called it. The pair had lived in an apartment near the school he had attended, a place named Gekkoukan. He told her that it was a normal school with a fancy name and a fancy front. He had been on the swim team, and hoped this new school they were going to had a team.

Ayaki not only talked a lot, he asked almost as much. He wanted to know if her home town of Inaba was still the lazy little town. It still was. He asked if it was true that there were murders there a while ago. She had confirmed them, but it only seemed big at the time and now it was a dead story. He had laughed at her unknowingly making a pun, which she hadn't understood.

She had decided the two of them did not have a lot in common, besides looks. She could tell right away that her brother was the kind that brought people to him; he had such a high amount of energy seeming to flow out of him. He was loud, making his presence known. She would have guessed he was one of those who liked to do things fast, even if it meant messing things up.

Kie, on the other hand had been called slow. Not that it meant she was dumb; in fact she was one of the brighter students in her classes. No, she was slow in the way of thinking. She always thought things out before answering, and never turned anything in early. She also never said more than she thought was necessary. She ran track, but she never strived to be the fastest. She was content with going her own pace.

Now though, Ayaki was snoring softly as he used her as a pillow, his face hidden by his hair. Sometime between talking about his favorite game at an arcade and his preferred kind of pop, he had started to yawn. He had lain back in the seat, and passed out within minutes. Shortly after, he had fallen on her and she didn't have to heart to push him off. Besides, it was nice to have a living person to depend on her.

"Miss Wakahisa?" The driver suddenly woke her up from her thoughts. "I thought you might like to see the town you and your brother will be near," He said timidly.

"Thank you," She mumbled, looking out her window. True to the driver's word, a town had snuck up on her. It didn't look all that different than her town, expect for the fact it looked more live. It reminded her of Inaba before Junes appeared. There were so many buildings, from clothing stores to small cafes. Passing storefronts, she saw so many different places. It held so much more than Inaba ever would. There were bookstores, salons, internet cafes, even a costume store.

"It's like a mini-city," Ayaki yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Like, not big enough to be an actual city but with all the stuff packed in."  
>"It all seems like stuff for younger people…"Kie noted, seeing not a single alcohol store.<br>"If I could be so kind to explain," The driver said from the front seat. "Ever since the Windsor School moved here, the dying town had been revived with the students. The town itself only has a population of a few hundred. The students who go to Windsor come into town after school, which supports local business."  
>"Sweet," Ayaki said, nudging his sister. "Maybe we can find something to do after school. And here I was worrying about having to spend my entire time at this school studying." He relaxed, leaning against the seat.<p>

Kie merely nodded. She had actually hoped to spend her time studying. She and people have not gotten along in the past. She was never bullied, or even picked on. She just simply did not care much for people. She was happy to have a simple life that consisted of her and her father. Anything more threw things into chaos.  
>She shuddered slightly at the thought. Her life had consisted of the same patterns for years. Every day was familiar cycle. She would wake up, eat breakfast and pack her lunch. Go to school, then to clubs. She then would go straight home to have dinner with her father, followed by studying. The idea of having to give that up made her dizzy. She didn't fare well with change. She was a creature of habit, but was forced to change her entire life.<br>Ayaki looked at her, with those eyes that also belonged to her. He leaned forward, so she was forced to meet them. "Don't be freaked out," he said softly, giving her knee a squeeze. "Sometimes we gotta do things we don't wanna. It helps us grow. '_Life is simple. Living it is the hard part.'_ That's what mom used to tell me."

"Mom said things like that?" she smiled, "Dad used to tell me little things like that."  
>"Maybe we didn't grow up that differently after all." He covered her hand with his, his warmth spreading into her skin. "I think mom and dad were a lot alike. Just like us."<br>She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. "Yeah, just like us."

The car stopped suddenly, her head shooting up. Large black gates swung open, revealing a paved road winding to the school. Buildings were shadowed by the morning sun, like slumbering giants. Each building was bigger than anything Kie had ever seen, even larger than her school. There were six that she could see, each larger and more magnificent than the one before it. A huge, castle like structure sat in the middle of it all, a huge function spurting water in front of it.

"Miss and Mister Wakahisa," The driver said, pulling onto the drive. The gates shut behind them, like cages shutting the pair in. "Let me be the first to welcome you the Windsor's School for Unique Students."


End file.
